Chrono Trigger:Story edition
by Master Chief 1212
Summary: The story of Chrono a boy who is sucked into a battle for the fate of earth. This is the story of Chrono Trigger the game enjoy. Chapter 1 is done expect chapter 2 soon. Please review the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes out.


**(I do not own any of this square enix does, but I can say this enjoy reading this D I did my best to turn the game into a story changing few things but leaving some of the dialogue to be true to what was said. Have fun and please no flaming just constructive critisism. D thanks)**

**Chrono Trigger**

**Story edition**

**Chapter 1**

**Millenial Fair**

_"Chrono...Chrono...Chrono...Wake up... You were so excited about the millenial fair you didn't sleep well, did you?"_

Chrono opened his eyes to see his mother opening his blind's watching the morning light gently enter the room refreshing Chrono allowing him to get out of bed.

_"Ah Leene's Bell makes such beautiful music!"_

_"Hurry up sleepy head your going to miss breakfast."_

Chrono jumped off the edge of his bed slipping his usual clothes on, with his Bandana as the final touch.

Chrono scratched his cat's head as it purred, gently rubbing up against his leg. Chrono's mom met him at the end of the staircase.

"_I want you to behave yourself today remember that inventor friend of yours oh dear whats here name again?"_

Lucca mom."

_"That's right Lucca! Don't forget that she invited you to see her new invention."_

Downstairs he shoved a combination of bacon, eggs, gravy into his mouth.

He waved to his mom grabbing his wooden sword on his way out slamming the door behind him. Moments later the door opened and Chrono ran in for his

Monthly allowance. Chrono raced out the door and made his way to the Millenial Fair. Chrono made the three mile trip to the Fair easily, when he arrived

the site of the Fair blew him away he saw everything from races to to small game areas set up. He ignored the game area's and decided to explore the rest of

the fair before spending any of his allowance. As he made his way north through the crowds merchants of all kinds attacked him trying to sell him thing's or get him to play some game.

"Aye you over there, wanna trade some g's for some silver points?" said a merchant as Chrono ignored him.

"You, hey you, ya you with the hair wanna try your luck at the soda game? Guzzle as many soda's as you can in 30 seconds and win a prize."

Chrono also ignored this swindler

He also saw several dealers selling weapons, such as swords, a few of which caught Chrono's eye, crossbows, and other strange odditites.

He finally made his way to a large sign that read:

**Fight Gato!**

**Win earn silver points right around the corner!**

Chrono went ahead to see what exactly was there to fight. He had been hoping another swordsman that he could test his skill against, but when he got there

he was only faced with disappointment as a large red and white robot was standing there. The Robot was huge at least 3 feet taller than Chrono and a lot wider.

He walked closer and was shocked when the robot activated raised a microphone to its mouth and started singing. "_They Call me Gato, I have metal joints. _

_Beat me up and earn 15 silver points."_

Chrono pulled out his wooden sword and prepared himself to fight.

Gato only walked up to him a few feet away, and opened a container on his stomach revealing a glove on the end of a thick, long, straight wire.

The glove fired out of Gato's stomach, Chrono moved out of the way it barely avoiding his face. Gato raised the microphone to his mouth again, but instead of a slightly irratating song playing it was a loud high pitch shrill which made Chrono cover his ears.

Gato shot the glove out again, and Chrono saw it regained his composure instantly and jumped on the glove, and sped hopped off the glove up into the air.

Chrono extended his foot, and knocked Gato in the face, as he landed on the ground he slashed with his wood sword at one of Gato's legs.

His leg gave way as Gato fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Gato was still on the ground when he raised the microphone up.

"_I lost you won,_

_Here's 15 points, now wasn't that fun?"_

Chrono happily recieved his 15 points on his card.

On his way back he noticed a small pink cloth surrounding what smelled like delicious chicken.

Chrono was tempted to take it but decided it was probaley someone elses. He made his way back to Leene's Bell, He was so excited he decided to run there.

When he had made it he didn't even notice the girl in front of him running straight at him as well.

They both collided and both were sent in opposite directions.

The girl was up instantly and walked over to Chrono.

"_Are you all right?" _asked the girl slightly dazed.

"Ya I'm fine thanks."

The girl reached up around her neck, but something was missing something that would get Chrono into a mess, but a mess that would save the world.

"_My Pendant..."_

Chrono hopped up and helped look, and was rewarded by finding it right behind the cement upholding Leene's Bell.

He returned the the girl giving her the pendant.

"_Thank you this pendant has a lot of sentimental value to me."_

Chrono could only nod as he stared at the girl, she was beautiful, he was in space but only for a moment as he jumped to reply.

"Ya well it's no problem."

"_I really don't know anyone do you mind if I tag along with you?"_

"Sure!...I mean sure that would be great."

_"Thanks your a true gentleman, oh my name is Marle by the way what is your name?"_

"My name is Chrono." Said Chrono as he tried to hide the redness on his face.

_"That is a nice name."_

The two ran around having a great time from dancing to the Jurassic beat in one area, to Chrono winning a strange prize for Marle in Norstein Bekklers Tent of

Horrors.

Chrono remembered about Lucca asking him to come to her show set in the north section of Leene square. He motioned Marle for her to follow as they both

started to run to where the show was.

"_Hold your horses I want to get some candy!"_

Chrono smiled and walked over to the candy stand with Marle and waited till she had finished when they finally walked in to Lucca's show.

The had walked in right on time to here Lucca's father Taban explaining what the device was.

"_Step right on up, any of you who have the time and the courage! Our 'Super Dimension Warp' is the invention of the century!"_

_"All you do is jump up here...and you'll be teleported here! It's the masterwork of my beautiful daughter, Lucca."_

Chrono and Marle walked up to Lucca

"_Chrono! Where have you been! No one wants to try the Telepod!...How about you?"_

Marle couldn't help but yell "_It looks like fun! I'll watch while you try it out!"_

Chrono stepped up onto the teleporter as Lucca and Taban got into place and activated the Telepod. Chrono's body disappeared as he was broken down into

small molecules and transferred to the other pod. The crowd was shocked several people whispering on the success of Lucca's invention

Chrono hopped off the other pod still tingling from his experience.

Marle ran up to Chrono _"What a kick I want to try it, too!"_

Lucca couldn't help but comment on the situation.

_"Huh? Chrono how did you pick up a cutie like her?"_

Marle walked up to the Telepod. "_Hold on Chrono I'll be right there!"_

Taban decided to take advantage of the situation and walked over to the left pod and talk to the crowd.

"_Behold ladies and gentlemen as this vision of loveliness steps aboard the machine!"_

Marle winked and smiled at Chrono_ "Don't go away I'll be right back!"_

Taban continued with the crowd asking Marle really loud if she would like to continue, she only smiled and climbed into the pod.

Lucca motioned for Taban to take his place as she did.

_"All systems on!"_ Said Taban messing with several buttons on the machine as he said so.

_"Begin energy transfer!"_ Shouted Lucca as she also messed with several buttons.

Something was horribly wrong Chrono could feel it, and soon saw it as Marle started talking and feeling strange herself.

_"What's happening? My pendant it's..."_

Electricity started to spray and Taban and Lucca were forced to jump back.

A large portal opened in between the pods as Marle was transported into it and reappeared in the portal, she was unconcious and slowly slipped into the

darkness of the portal disappearing right before their eyes.

Taban's eyes widened as he started yelling at Lucca._ "Lycca! Where is she!"_

_"Show's over, folks! Let's head along now! What's going on Lucca? WHERE IS SHE!"_

Lucca was still in deep thought as Taban was screaming whispering so only she could hear.

_"The way she disappeared it couldn't of been the telepod..." _Her voice suddenly became louder._"The warp field seemed to be affected by her pendant."_

Taban was still shocked by the whole incident he looked at the telepods and decided to sit down on the other side away from them.

Chrono looked over at the pendent his eyes grew sharp as he picked the pendent up and tied it around his arm, and stood in the Telepod that Marle had

disappeared in. Lucca could only stare in disbelief and amazement."_Chrono!"_

Taban interrupted to throw in his own two cents about the matter.

"_You're actually going to do it! What a fine lad!"_

"_Listen I don't know where this machine is going to send you, but we have no other choice. _Said Lucca.

_"Won't they both be lost?" _Said Taban questioning his daughters judgement.

Lucca's face gave way a face of irritation as she spouted back at her father._"This is our only hope! That pendant seems to be the key, so hang on to it Chrono, _

_and brace yourself!_

Taban and Lucca armed the Telepod to send Chrono through the portal.

"_All systems on!" _Said Taban.

"_Begin energy transfer!"_ Replied Lucca.

_"Power to full!" _Shouted Lucca

_"Roger."_ Answered Taban.

_"More! Give me more power!" _Yelled Lucca. _"There we did it!" _she said when electricity started spraying everywhere again.

Chrono's body tingled as it was split apart and sent at the darkness created in between the two Telepods.

Before Chrono fell out of ear's reach Lucca yelled.._"I'll follow you after I know what went wrong. Good luck, Chrono!"_

And with that Chrono slipped into the Darkness.


End file.
